


Waking Up Married

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Waking Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not really sure, I tried to look online for information, but let's pretend for the sake of this fic that Wade can get drunk and have it cause memory loss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure, I tried to look online for information, but let's pretend for the sake of this fic that Wade can get drunk and have it cause memory loss.

Peter comes awake slowly. He doesn't realize anything's off at first. He groans and rolls over. He's stopped by an arm around his waist, and Peter's eyes snap open, suddenly fully awake. He looks around the room, and from what he can see, he's in a hotel room. Next he looks down at the arm wrapped around him. Oh. Shit. He recognizes that scarred skin. Suddenly the arm tightens, and he feels a face nuzzling into his neck.

"Mmm, morning" Wade says.  
Peter wriggles free, and then sits up turned towards Wade. "What happened last night?"

Wade's silent for a minute as he thinks, and then he shrugs. "I don't remember. Huh. I can vaguely remember some amazing sex though" he grins.

Peter groans, and covers his face with his hands. He feels cool metal against his face, and confused he pulls his hands back to look at them. On his left ring ringer, sits a wedding band. "Oh shit. Wade..."

Wade groans in response from the other side of the bed. "Less talking, more sleeping."

"Wade. Did we get married?"

"What?"

Peter holds up Wade's hand, in front of his face "Look."

"Huh" Wade says, sounding mildly surprised. "Always knew you'd fall for me" he winks. Peter starts to protest, but he's cut off by Wade pulling him back down, and wrapping his arms around him. 

"Wade we really need to-"

"Shh. Less talking, more sleeping."


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Peter wakes up, the room is significantly darker. He glances at the clock on the bedside table, which confirms that it's 9:00 pm. Peter is concerned for a minute, wondering when they were supposed to check out by. Before a vague memory comes to the surface, of them booking the room for two nights. That was late yesterday, so they have until tomorrow morning to get cleaned up and figure their shit out.

Peter decides that he really needs to take a shower. He's still naked, and his breath reeks of Alcohol. He manages to extract himself from Wade's grip with little issue. Wade just grumbles slightly in his sleep before rolling over and clutching a pillow.

Peter heads into the bathroom, before shutting the door and hopping in the shower. It's not like Wade hasn't already seen him naked, but whatever. Once he's done, he wraps a towel around his waist.

Wade's awake, and watching tv when Peter goes back out into the main room. Peter blushes, and starts collecting his clothes from around the room. At least Wade isn't fully naked anymore, he has his jeans and presumably his underwear on underneath.

"Your boxers are under the table" Wade calls out helpfully.

Peter thanks him, and when he crouches down to pick them up, he hears Wade mumble something to himself about agreeing that it's a shame Peter's getting dressed again. Once he's fully dressed, he turns to Wade. "Now what?" he asks.

Wade looks up at him. "We could order takeout?" he smiles, before looking more serious. "Spidey, I'm not going to make you stay married to me. I know you don't like me all that much, and that's alright."

Peter shakes his head. "I do like you. I have for awhile, really" he goes over, and sits down on the bed next to Wade. "I never planned on us getting blackout drunk, and then getting married, but I'm willing to give this a try of you are."

Wade grins. "Yeah, I'd love to."

They sit in companionable silence after that, watching tv. Wade occasionally murmuring to himself, or rather to his 'boxes' Peter assumes.

Awhile later, Wade turns to Peter and smirks. "You know your dads are going to kill you, right?"

Peter groans in horror. He honestly had completely forgotten about them. He jumps up, and starts racing around searching for his phone.

"And me, for that matter. Although they can't really kill me, not permanently. The good Captain America doesn't keep like one to give up trying though" Wade babbles on. He's quiet for a few moments. "I don't know, I'll ask him" he says to himself. "Hey Petey, do you thing Stark has some kind of super strength taser lying around?"

Peter ignores him, and finally finds and scoops up his phone. 20 missed calls, and 50 missed texts. Mostly from Steve. The few texts from Tony, are him congratulating Peter on presumably finally getting laid.

He is _not_ looking forward to calling Steve Back.

 

 

 

 


End file.
